


Progenitor's Heart

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Meeting the Parents, Plans For The Future, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn, these two had good parents even if the circumstances kinda sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "They poured everything into me. Perhaps out of guilt about how they couldn't protect me or my siblings and cousins when we were young.""...""I still don't know how I can ever live up to that," she explained. "Match their efforts, pay them back, whatever you call it."A.K.A. Claude and Lysithea on their parents.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Progenitor's Heart

"I knew your parents were nice, but they're even nicer in private without all the politics involved. No wonder they raised you so well."

"Being nice was exactly the problem when they were politically active, but it's good to hear that you like them."

Claude pulled a blanket over the two of them. 

"My favorite part is how much they love you," he said. "They really want you to be happy and healthy above anything else, which is something I can really get behind."

"I can tell," she replied, rollingher eyes slightly, then sighed. "To be honest, I'm still surprised that they're really okay with me leaving like this."

"Why? You've taken care of everything you need to regarding your house's affairs, and they're clearly happy to see you stand on your own."

She poked his cheek. 

"Implying I didn't stand on my own before?"

"...Stand even better on your own," he shrugged, then kissed her. "You know what I mean."

He almost thought she was falling asleep by the way she closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, but she then she opened her mouth. 

"They poured everything into me. Perhaps out of guilt about how they couldn't protect me or my siblings and cousins when we were young."

"..."

"I still don't know how I can ever live up to that," she explained. "Match their efforts, pay them back, whatever you call it."

He pondered her statement in silence. 

"Well, I'm fairly sure that you aren't supposed to, quote unquote, pay them back," he began. "That's not how having a child and being a parent works. You love your kid because they're your kid, not because you expect something back from them."

She opened her eyes and glanced up at him. 

"Is that how it is in places without all this nobility and Crest nonsense?"

The images of his half-siblings' mothers-- his father's concubines-- and their extended families, coaching their own offspring to humiliate him at the same time they learned to write, flashed through his mind. 

"Every place has its power-hungry sycophants who are willing to use even their own children as tools," he answered, staring off into space. "But ideally...it should be like that, I think."

She squeezed his hand. 

"Then let's try to tip the scale towards that ideal ourselves."

He nodded absentmindedly and ran his fingers over hers. 

It took a few moments for the implication to hit. 

"...Did you just say you want to have kids with me?"

"I-- yes-- not immediately, of course, since constant travel and pregnancy probably doesn't mesh well," she babbled, "but once we're settled down, there's no reason to not have them, right? My Crests are gone, and back at the hospital in Morfis, the doctors even confirmed that I was, uh, capable of bearing children, and death from childbirth is practically nonexistent over there, thanks to the medical technology--"

A tight hug interrupted the speech by eliciting a tiny squeak from her throat.

"How many do you want?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

"G-goodness, Claude, don't get ahead of yourself! We'll have to get there to see how many we'd be able to handle."

"Alright, then, are you hoping for our first kid to be a son or a daughter? I want a daughter."

She hugged him back and kissed his forehead before replying,

"A son. I don't particularly care either way, honestly."

"Me neither, but it's fun to think about."

He heard her giggle softly alongside his own chuckles, and thanked the skies, the lands, the seas, whatever form of divinity he usually didn't pray to, that all this was possible and happening.

"Let's visit both of our parents once we have kids," she whispered. "They'd want to see, right."

He remembered his mother and father, always sorry that they couldn't spend much time with him in between their duties, that he got caught up in deadly palace politics so young, that they couldn't protect him well enough-- 

\--and how they said that they wanted him to be happy more than they wanted him to be king. 

"Of course," he answered. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
